The advent of social networking, instant messaging, and ubiquitous wireless data networks allows individuals to select from a plurality of methods to communicate with their contacts. In the past, communications between individuals were limited to physical mail, wired telephones, fax, and wireless telephones. However, with the expansion of the Internet, coupled with mobile devices capable of maintaining a data connection to the Internet, users may be able to select from a plethora of communications means, such as: cellular phone calls, email to multiple accounts, multiple instant messaging protocols, twitter messages, video chats, Short Messaging Service (SMS) and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages, social networking messages, voicemail, and the like. Typically, users are less concerned by the actual communication mode used with their contacts, and more concerned with the content of the communication conveyed.